


Cherry Hill

by Smolsized



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Aged-Up Character(s), Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Blow Jobs, Bottom Carl Grimes, Bottoming from the Top, Car Sex, Carl has both his eyes, College Student Carl, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Drug Use, Drug dealer Negan, Elements of daddy issues, F/M, Foreplay, Frottage, Graphic Description, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Mature conduct, Older Man/Younger Man, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Phone Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Rick is a Prick, Riding, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Sugar Daddy, Top Negan (Walking Dead), angst but blink and you miss it, for now lol, mafia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-02-23 06:59:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13184772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smolsized/pseuds/Smolsized
Summary: Carl just wants someone to call daddy, who will buy him shit and get high with him. Hence him getting involved with corrupt drug dealer Negan, or Red Devil as he prefers, who may or may not be who he really says he is.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this story was supposed to published yesterday but I had to deal with a lot of bullshit (way to kick off a new year am I right?) and I'm pretty self-conscious about any new work I put out there so this was a struggle to post today. If you find any grammatical errors please tell ! I have no beta so all mistakes are sadly mine and yeah, enjoy. ~Gail

The skylight that hangs above the California king-sized bed showcases a spiral of stars that glow brightly in the dark. The moon glimes down just right where it exposes Carl's creamy skin which is slick with sweat. The boy lies still, staring out of the skylight with easy breathing. He's tired but can't sleep. His body is still buzzing with adrenaline from his last round of sex and the dose of drugs pumping through his system.

 

 

 

Negan doesn't seem to be having the same trouble seeing as he's snoring softly, with his body tangled in the sheets. Carl takes a moment to stare at the older man _,_ to really let his eyes soak in what made this man _his_. He soon finds his eyes trailing downward until he's staring just below the man's waist.

 

 

 

"You fancy another round?" The sound of Negan's voice startles Carl into flinching, his eyes immediately fly up to meet Negan's own chocolate brown orbs. Negan only gives a small chuckle at the action, a smirk tugging at the edges of his lips before he's moving to pull Carl closer to himself. With a roll of his eyes, Carl goes willingly into the man's arms. Once he's close enough, Negan presses a kiss to the crown of his head, making him sigh contently.

 

 

 

"I don't know when I'll be able to see you next time." Carl suddenly says into the silence of the hotel room. "Let's not think about that right now, okay? _Right now_ I'm here and you're here. That's all that matters." Negan replies, his voice deep yet soft with trickles of sleep still looming around him. Carl only sighs in response as he snuggles more into Negan's side. "I love you, daddy." Carl manages around a yawn. "I love you too, now get some sleep. We've got a lot of shit to deal with tomorrow." Negan hums back, his eyelids already dropping to a close.

 

 

 

At the demand, Carl forces himself into relaxation while closing his eyes and waiting for sleep to take over.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

"Rise n' shine, sunshine!" Is what Carl wakes up to. He raises his body to where he's resting on his elbow and side. He blinks his eyes slowly, before squinting them into the dark of the room until they catch Negan's silhouette that stands firmly at the end of the bed. "What time is it?" he yawns dropping his head back into the mountain of pillows. "Quarter after four, now up and at'em." Negan answers before he's disappearing behind one of the hotel room's doors.

 

 

 

Once the older man has left, Carl pulls the cover over his head and closes his eyes, preparing for sleep once again. It feels as if he had gotten merely a wink of sleep last night and now that the drugs have worn off he can feel _everything_ he did last night. The boy is just starting to doze back off when the cover is pulled back from his face and he's exposed to light. He groans and grumbles his protest as he reaches for the covers again, but Negan has it clenched in his hand. "Come on, get your ass up. We have to get you home or your old man will freak out on you like last time." The older man announces earning yet another groan from the eighteen-year-old.

 

 

 

"I'll tell him I went to a friend's house or something." Carl huffs irritably, making Negan roll his eyes. "Yeah, because that worked out _so well_ last time, just get the fuck up." Negan replies though his words have no heat to them. "Ugh fine, dress me then." Carl demands before lying on his back like a starfish. The action and demand both earn a raised eyebrow from Negan. Carl rolls his eyes and huffs his breath before mumbling, "Please?" When he sees that Negan doesn't make a move to do as asked he sighs deeply.

 

 

 

" _Please_ _d_ _addy?"_ he tries again which gets a smirk from Negan before the man is moving towards him.

 

 

 

Carl gives a yelp when cold hands wrap around his ankles before he's being pulled down to the bottom of the bed. When he's close to the edge but not quite off the bed, Neagn comes to stand in between his legs. Carl stares up at him with amusement schooling his features. Negan grabs the bag that he had set on the bed prior to taking the cover off of Carl and Carl notices it as his own. The man unzips the bag and pulls out a pair of box briefs along with a pair of black jeans.

 

 

 

"Raise up." Negan orders and Carl lifts his lower body off of the bed in just the slightest.

 

 

 

Negan's rough hands fit to the dips and curves of Carl's thighs along with his hips as the older man dresses him. Carl expects for Negan to do more than just dress him but the man never does more than pull his underwear and pants up to his waist, much to his disappointment. Once his pants are button and zipped up, Carl sits up with a soft huff and raises his hands up to help Negan pull his shirt on. When the shirt is on Negan gives a chuckle, "And how old are you again?" the man jokes earning an eye roll. "Old enough," Carl responds grabbing the collar of Negan's leather jacket to pull the man in for a kiss.

 

 

 

Negan hums into the kiss his hands immediately moving to hold onto Carl's waist while Carl moves his hands to cup Negan's face. With a smirk, Carl slides his tongue into Negan's mouth making the man moan loudly against his mouth. "Why you gotta play dirty." Negan hisses just as the boy bites down on his lower lip hard. Carl doesn't respond, only releases his lip in favor of deepening the kiss. Negan slips his hand under the hem of Carl's shirt, his cold and large hand grips the warm flesh that is Carl's hip before forcing the boy into a lying position and climbing on top of him.

 

 

 

Carl gives a small laugh at this, the sound vibrating into the kiss. Negan uses the distraction to his advantage as he takes ahold of both of Carl's wrist before pinning them above his head. He kisses the boy briefly before pulling away to look him in the face. "Nice try you sneaky fucker, but we really have to get this fucking show on the road right fucking now." Negan smirks when he sees Carl's face fall into a slight pout. Negan doesn't stay in the position much longer before he's climbing off of Carl and out of bed. Carl props himself up on his elbows so that he can see as Negan grabs their bags from off the bed. "I don't want to repeat myself a third time Carl." Negan calls as he exits the room. Falling back onto his back, Carl gives an annoyed sigh, there's no more stalling.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Outside the air is crisp and cool with a gentle breeze to it. It's not overly cold but it's enough to have Carl zipping up his hoodie. The sun has yet to break through the sky, leaving it a dull grey color. Carl can't help but think that it's all so perfect. Speeding down the freeway, top down, radio blasting with just him and Negan present.

 

 

 

The _sun_ hasn't even thought to make an appearance yet, let alone people.

 

 

 

There's something about the way the wind sweeps through his hair and the moon greets his skin with a kiss that leaves him feeling free. It's something about the man seated next to him that makes him feel even more free. Resting his head in the crook of his elbow which rests on the car door of the range rover, Carl allows his fingers to ride the winds gentle flow with ease. Suddenly the radio is being turned down but Carl doesn't pay it any mind. "You okay over there?" Negan's voice cuts into his thoughts making him pause for a second.

 

 

 

"Just thinking about a lot right now." he shrugs the man off with the simple.

 

 

 

Though he knows that Negan isn't a simple man, a none simple man who doesn't tolerate simple answers. "Like fucking what kid?" the man spares him an unreadable glance before his eyes are back on the road. "Just thinking about how I'm going to get through these last two days with my dad, and how finals are coming up when I start back at the university and it's just a lot." Carl sighs out tiredly, moving to lay his head against his seat instead. There's a moment of rare silence with only the murmur of the car and buzz of the radio before Carl speaks again. "When you were my age, did you ever feel like you weren't really living life? Like you were just wasting it repeating the same shit over?" Carl questions, angling his head to the point where he can see the side of Negan's face perfectly.

 

 

 

"Fuck no." Negan replies with a laugh. "I came from nothing kid, so I had nothing to lose." Negan gives a small shrug of his shoulders. "I lived every day like it very well be my fucking last." Negan finishes, turning his head to meet Carl's gaze before snapping it back forward. "Well, I don't have the same options as you." Carl huffs lulling his head against the seat until he's staring up at the grey sky. "You know all you have to do is say _jump_ and I ask _how high_ , right?" Negan asks and Carl immediately shakes his head. "No, I want to work for it." He sighs, he knows that it doesn't make sense out loud but to him it does.

 

 

 

"That's my boy." he can hear the smirk in Negan's smug tone.

 

 

 

"Oh shit kid, your birthday's coming up, isn't it!?" Negan suddenly says gaining Carl's attention once again. "What do you want?" the man asks turning to look at Carl again. Carl gives a shrug before his lips tug up into a smirk before he's lazily lulling his head back in Negan's direction. "I was thinking something along the lines of you fucking me over a nice candle lit dinner while I wear your leather jacket." he doesn't have to look to know that his words just went straight to the man's crotch. "Shit, as amazing as that sounds (which is pretty fucking amazing) I want you to think bigger. We can do that shit any day of the year." Negan responds earning a raised eyebrow.

 

 

 

"I'll have to think about it, get back to me in three weeks and I'll have an idea." Carl hums his response before his eyelids are dropping closed.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 When Carl enters the Grimes household entryway, after promises of seeing Negan after the break, he thinks he's in the clear because his father's car wasn't in the driveway. That is until he stumbles past the living room to reach the staircase when the lamp in the living room is clicked on. "So where have you been?" Rick's voice has the boy squeezing his eyes closed tightly with a deep sigh. "I was out with a friend I hadn't seen in a while." he shrugs finally meeting his father's stare. "Was it that Ron kid?" Rick tilts his head in a manner that Carl knows he's fucked.

 

 

 

Carl has to resist an eye roll at the mention of the other boy, "No dad, I was with Steven." the boy says, annoyance evident in his voice. "Ron is in Hawaii with his grandma anyway." he deflects looking away from his father. "Did you two break up or something?" Rick suddenly questions and it's enough to have Carl rolling his eyes. "God, no dad. We've just both been busy lately and we have an understatement that we don't have to be around one another 24/7." Carl huffs, running a hand through his hair. He's lying right through his teeth, he and Ron hadn't been together since 8th-grade year ever since then they've just used each other as cover.

 

 

 

With Carl actually dating a drug dealer who is much older than him and Ron actually dating the girl his parents despise, it's better if their parents think they're together. Carl Grimes the straight A'd sheriff son and Ron Anderson the scholar track runner sounds a fuck ton better than Carl Grimes the straight A'd sheriff son and Negan the 'no last name' 40-year-old dangerous drug dealer. "Can we not talk about this right now?" he mumbles, sparing a glance at the staircase. "What time did you leave out with _Steven_ than?" the question leaves Carl wanting to simply bolt upstairs and to the comfort of his room because he knows it's a trap. "Around like four in the morning or something, does it really matter? I'm-- I'm not a kid anymore." Carl hesitantly spits out and regrets it immediately when his father stands from the chair.

 

 

 

Carl flinches back when the man takes a step towards him.

 

 

 

Their relationship hadn't been the same since the divorce between Rick and his mother. When Rick discovered that Lori had become pregnant by his partner at work he had begun to drink which soon led to a divorce being filed by Lori. With the affair, Lori didn't stand a chance of having as much custody of Carl as Rick did. At the time Carl had been a hormonal teenager going through the motions so of course, he started acting out. Rick hadn't seen it that way and the lines between good parenting and abuse became blurred.

 

 

 

Carl spent the last two years of his life walking on thin ice around his father. Afraid of what to say or do in the man's presence but then came Michonne and the year following so did college. Michonne helped clean his father up to the point where he was almost back to how he was before the drinking started. Just almost. There were still times where Carl was unsure of how his father would react to certain things.

 

 

 

Taking note of the flinch, Rick takes a step back. "I understand you're not a kid anymore but I still worry about you. Michonne came by last night around twelve to check in on you and you didn't answer. We got worried, is'all." Rick sighs to himself when Carl doesn't meet his gaze. "I was napping." he lies again, he had snuck out to meet Negan just five minutes after his father left out for his shift at the station around ten. With a nod of his head, Rick seems to believe the lie or at least pretends to for Carl's sake. "Can I go to bed now?" he questions, his foot already rising to the first landing of the staircase.

 

 

 

"Yeah, I'll-- see you in the morning," Rick mumbles with another nod. Carl wastes no time in dashing up the staircase.  


 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is quite boring seeing as it mainly focuses on the dynamics of Rick and Carl's father and son relationship with very few mentions of Negan(the end is an exception lol) and small hints of foreshadowing.
> 
> Also I'm very sorry for the wait. This took longer than I wanted it to, to post this. Hopefully the length of this chapter makes up for it. 
> 
> And lastly, this book was suppose to be a one-shot but my friend threatened me with bodily harm if I quote on quote "Ruin this beautiful plot that has so much potential with a half assed, rushed one-shot" lol so now I'm filling in pot holes, dotting my i's and crossing my t's.
> 
> Enjoy! All mistakes are mine by the way!

_To_ _**A** _ _**sshole** _ _: The day has barley started and I'm already ready for it to be over._

 

 

 

 _From_ _**Asshole** _ _: Well good fucking afternoon to you too._

 

 

 

 _To_ _**Asshole** _ _: My dad has something planned for me and him to do but I would prefer to not do shit._

 

 

 

 _From_ _**Asshole** _ _:_ _and this has shit to do with me how?_

 

 

 

 _To_ **_Asshole_ ** _: And it's like I know he's tryin_ _g to make up for being a shitty dad in the past but I'd prefer if he left me alone_ _and was just happy I decided to come home for break._

 

 

 

 _From_ _**Asshole** _ _: Sounds like someone has dadddddyyy issues._

 

 

 

 _To_ **_Asshol_ ** **_e_ ** _:_ _oh fuck off._

 

 

 

 _From_ **_Asshole_ ** _: I recall you being the one to text me first._

 

 

 

Carl rolls his eyes as he clicks his phone screen off. "Asshole," he mumbles softly to himself before taking a bite of his cereal. He doesn't know why he had thought Negan would be helpful in the first place, the man wasn't much of a family problem solver kind of guy anyway. At least not to Carl's knowledge. Even when they had first met Carl hadn't deemed him to be the family type let alone family problem solver type.

 

 

 

With a heavy sigh, Carl stands to his feet and discards his now empty bowl into the sink bed. He gives his chin a scratch as he stretches his other arm just slightly above his head. He finds his mind wondering what exactly it was his father had planned. He can only pray it's not something over the top or drastic but knowing his father it probably is. With one last eye roll and a deeper stretch from both arms, Carl makes his way up the staircase.

 

 

 

Just as he reaches the second landing he's positive that he has heard something downstairs so he pauses, tilting his head back towards the opening of the staircase. He hears it again, the familiar buzz of his phone receiving a text from, more likely than not, Negan. He debates on going to shower first or going to grab his phone. In the end, he decides to shower first. He walks into the bathroom and shuts the door.

 

 

 

Not even a few minutes later Carl is giving a hiss of 'goddamn' before storming back out of the bathroom and down the staircase to retrieve his phone.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Stepping out of the shower, Carl wraps his towel firmly around his waist. A bout of steam rolls off his body as his skin is exposed to the cool bathroom air. He reaches to throw on his shirt when he hears the front door open downstairs. Giving a short sigh, he mentally prepares himself for a conversation with his father. He doesn't allow himself more than a few minutes of thought before he's dropping his towel and dressing in the rest of his clothes.

 

 

 

He knows if he gives himself too long he'll eventually chicken out on his father and probably spend the day hiding out in his room brooding. With one last adjustment to his outfit and a glance at the fogged up mirror, he steps out of the bathroom and into the hallway. Downstairs he can hear his father banging around, probably in search of something to eat for lunch, and he has to resist an eye roll. He doesn't know why the simple action annoys him so much and it's clear even to himself that's he's nitpicking. Maybe it's because his father is the one doing it or maybe he's just irritable from the lack of sleep he received last night.

 

 

 

With heavy footsteps trudging down the staircase, Carl makes his presence known. As he enters the kitchen Rick's head immediately snaps in his direction as if he were anticipating his arrival. "Afternoon." Rick greets from his position in front of the brown countertop that sits off to the far end of the kitchen. Carl merely nods his head in his father's direction as a form of greeting before settling down in one of the dining chairs that's right when you walk in. "I uh got you some lunch, if you're hungry." Rick suddenly says, aiming a finger in the direction of the microwave.

 

 

 

"What is it?" Carl raises an eyebrow at the man.

 

 

 

"A double cheeseburger from Ben's, it was a thank you gift from Sasha down at the station, who by the way says not to be a stranger and stop by," Rick responds, turning to lean against the countertop and stare at Carl. "I will and I guess I can eat." Carl gives a shrug, a smile tickling at the edges of his lips. With a knowing smirk, Rick moves to open the microwave before he's walking over to the table that Carl is behind and setting the brown paper bag down in front of him. The boy doesn't waste any time in taking out the oversized burger and unwrapping it from it's neatly packaged fold. Rick can't help the laugh he lets out as he watches Carl tilt it in nearly every direction, trying to find a good angle to bite into the giant burger at.

 

 

 

"Shut up." Carl huffs but there's fondness laced in there somewhere and it makes Rick's heart swell with nostalgia as he is reminded of a time before Carl began to retreat into himself. Before Lori left them a broken family. With a shake of his head, as if it could clear his mind of the thoughts Rick finds himself drifting to the seat across from Carl. The action goes unnoticed by Carl, who is too indulged in trying to fit the burger in his mouth without making a mess. He soon gives up on that and just ends up taking a massive bite.

 

 

 

His father can't help but let amusement trickle into his gaze, he hasn't seen Carl like this in a long time.

 

 

 

"So I was thinking," Rick pauses as he waits to gain Carl's attention. Slowly but surely the boy looks up, his jaws full of food as he chews at an even slower pace. "You and I could go to the shooting range today?" his statement sounds like more of a question. Carl stares at his father unblinking for a moment, half expecting the man to hop up from his seat and yell ' _Just kidding_!' but to his surprise, his father sits quietly awaiting his answer. "Are you serious?" his words are muffled by the amount of food in his mouth and he knows he must look absolutely disgusting but he can't help it.

 

 

 

As a kid, all he would ever ask his father was to go to the range with him. His mother would always tell them both no and insist that he was too young. Of course, whatever Lori said went and pretty soon Rick was agreeing. So to hear his father say something along the lines of that is pretty damn shocking. "I mean if you want to, of course, if you don't I'll find something else to do," Rick says, slyly shrugging his shoulders as he tries to seem nonchalant.

 

 

 

"I just thought I could teach you how to properly shoot a gun." the father adds after a moment of silence. _I already know how, my older, criminal boyfriend taught me how_ Carl thinks to himself, has to even bite back the words and swallow them like a pill without water. "That sounds cool, I'm down," Carl says instead, swallowing down his food as he did his words and leaning back in his chair coolly to mask his excitement. "Cool, _I'm down_ too." Rick mocks leaning back in his chair as well. Carl doesn't even have a chance to stop it when he lets out a snort that's mixed with a laugh.

 

 

 

Rick cracks a small smile at the accomplishment, he's glad to see that his son doesn't completely hate him. Even if he knows their relationship will never be the same as before he's happy to have this one simple moment. "Alright, we'll leave out after you finish up," Rick states receiving a distracted nod from Carl.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

The shooting range is a bright yellow brick building. It's not what Carl had expected, to say the least. Honestly, he isn't even sure what he was expecting, he just knows it's not this. There's a fucking smiling sun painted onto the side of the building for christ sake. He thinks that this has to be a joke and that any minute now his father will start laughing and tell him to keep dreaming.

 

 

 

But that never happens. Instead, Rick steps out of the car and begins walking towards the entrance of the building, forcing Carl to follow suit.

 

 

 

Once inside the father and son duo are greeted by the sight of metal detectors. Almost as if it's routine, Rick begins digging into the pockets of his jacket and removes his keys and wallet before placing them in the tray beside the metal detectors. He walks through them without a hitch. When it's Carl's turn, he fumbles with trying to remove the loose change that resides in the depths of his pockets resulting in a few quarters falling to the ground and rolling away. He blushes when he notices a security guard watching him with amusement.

 

 

 

"This your kid, Rick?" the man questions, his big bulky arms coming to cross over his chest as he continues to eye Carl with amusement. Rick gives a chuckle before nodding. "Yeah, that's my kid," he says fondly watching as Carl tries to collect his change from the floor. Carl mentally curses himself as he bends down to pick up each quarter, he doesn't know why he feels so jittery about this. It's not like he hasn't shot a gun before because he has even though it was once and he almost blew his eardrums out, he still shot one and that's what counts. As stupid as it sounds, a part of him is scared that his father will somehow find out that this isn't his first time shooting a gun by the way he handles one today, that he'll find out about the drugs or about his relationship with Negan and chaos will ensue.

 

 

 

If Negan could see him now he'd be laughing his ass off probably asking "Could you be anymore obvious kid?" and then Carl would have to come up with some snarky come back like "shoot me." and Negan would of course find a way to sexualize it.

 

 

 

"Just go ahead." the man chuckles at Carl's attempts before shooing him away. Carl stands to his full height, his face burning red. He mumbles his thanks before following after his father who is already walking through a pair of black steel doors.

 

 

 

Inside, the next room is a light shade of white on the verge of a welcoming tan, with a roll of shooting stalls that are all painted steel grey. The room smells of smoke and burnt rubber and there is a total of four other people here. In the stall to the right, there's a Caucasian kid who looks only a year or two older than Carl with, who Carl believes to be, his dad and maybe friend (the kid looks too unlike him to be related) and in the stall to the left is a tall, African American woman. The woman has dark black hair that is up in bun of bleached blonde, wavy tips. She stands in a defensive stance as she shoots off round after round from her revolver, the sound making Carl flinch each time.

 

 

 

Though he can't tear his eyes away from her arms when he notices a familiar set of ink littering them. It's almost the same as Negan's with a few additions. It hits him like a ton of bricks that she must be one of his 'men' and Carl can't help but be in awe. Negan is pretty closed mouth around him about work, sure he'll mention the occasional drug transaction and Carl has seen the man's guns before but that's about it. Anytime Carl tries to pry information from the man about his job he simply gets brushed off, almost as if he's shielding him from the horrors that are his other life.

 

 

 

As if she can feel his eyes on her, the woman turns to meet his gaze. After a few minutes she sends him a wink, an action that yells _I know who you are and I know you know who I am_ , before she's returning her wicked gaze back to the target infront of her. Suddenly Rick is by Carl's side, startling the boy who hadn't even noticed his absence. "Put these on." Rick orders as he hands over a pair of safety earmuffs and a pair of safety glasses. Without objection, Carl puts the items on and waits for further instruction as he continues to stare at the woman anxiously.

 

 

 

"If you keep this up, I just might have to tell Ron." Rick jokes as he notices his son eying a woman  not too far away. Carl can only manage a weak laugh that sounds strained and forced as he tries to keep his nerves away, if only his father knew what that woman did and the connection he shared with her.

 

 

 

The sound of a buzzer rings out as the target in the middle, unoccupied, stall moves forward  causing Rick to make a gesture of _go_ at Carl. "That would be for us." he announces stepping forward himself. When close enough, Carl sees that there's a small built in table on the stall that hostlers a round of ammunition and one revolver. "Now when you pick it up, don't immediately wrap your finger around the trigger." Rick says beside him as he stands back to observe. Carl picks up the weapon slowly before holding it up with both hands.

 

 

 

"Loosen up your arms, you're too stiff, relax a bit." Rick states as he brings his own arms to cross over his chest. Carl's nostrils flare as he takes in a deep breath and closes his eyes. The boy rolls his shoulders back before returning to the position. "You're still not relaxing Carl." Rick sighs softly, further annoying Carl. Negan hadn't critiqued him this much, as a matter of fact he hadn't critiqued him at all.

 

 

 

The man had simply remained leaning against the hood of his car, sipping from his beer and just watching as Carl did as he pleased with the firearm.

 

 

 

"I'm only telling you this so that you will have a better opportunity of hitting the head of the target." Rick suddenly adds, almost as if he can feel the annoyance radiating off Carl like a furriness giving off heat. With a deeper sigh, Carl allows his shoulders to sag down a bit but keeps his aim. "Alright, that's better. Now try to take a shot." he nods his head forward. Without much else being said, Carl makes sure that the revolver's chamber is properly closed and secured before he's letting off half a round of bullets. The ending result is at least two of the bullets having managed to pierce the head of the target while the other two had straied a little further down to the chest (middle) of it.

 

 

 

Proud of his handy work, Carl turns to see his father's reaction. The man stares with surprise reflecting in his eyes but his lips curve up into a proud smile. Rick is about to speak when suddenly a shot rings outs loud. For a second Carl is confused as to why his ears are ringing because they are when they shouldn't be, that is until he feels something drip from his cheek. His father's smile has fallen at this point leaving his mouth in a slight ajar state.

 

 

 

When Carl brings his fingers up to his cheek to wipe the substance he can't fight the wince he gives. Looking at his fingers, their covered in a small amout of blood. There's a moment where the whole range is silent and then out of absolutely no where it's chaotic with his dad up in his face asking if he's okay over and over and the kid who shot the gun babbling apologizes. Carl can't wipe the shocked expression off his face as he stares at the blood coating the tips of his fingers a bit longer than necessary. It's around the fifth or fourth time his father asks him if he's okay that he finally snaps out of it.

 

 

 

"I--ah-I'm fine, it just grazed me." He mumbles a soft response, his eyes tracking over to the woman from before. Her eyes are darting between Carl and the kid who pulled the trigger, her finger inching towards her own trigger as she points it subtly in the kid's direction. Carl's eyes widen at this, he's the only one to take notice as Rick is busied with chewing out the boy and his father. The woman's eyes meet Carl's for a second and he shakes his head at her, silently telling her no. They don't break eye contact for awhile until she finally lowers her gun. Carl breaths a bit eaiser.

 

 

 

"Dad I'm going to go wait in the car." he says as he removes the ear muffs and safety glasses, uncaring if the man heard or not.

 

 

 

When he reaches outside, he takes a deep breath. His fingers tremble slightly and it's just now that he realizes his heart is beating in his chest wildly. He wants to laugh and maybe cry but he's afraid he'll look like a lunatic to any bypassers. If he had been an inch closer or further he would probably be dead or not have his right eye currently and that thought is mind blowing to him. After a few deep breaths, he looks up hoping that his father has finally decided it's time to go.

 

 

 

Instead he finds a man watching him from a black SUV across the street. The feeling is unsettling and he tries to ignore it as best to his ability, blaming it on the fact that he's still shooken up from the incident. He looks away for a split second and when he looks back to the car it's gone. He stares absently at the spot that has now been left vacant for a moment before turning back to face the entrance of the building. He nearly jumps out of his skin when he comes face to face with the woman from inside.

 

 

 

The woman only smirks at his reaction before pulling out a pack of cigarettes. They stand in silence as she pats the box, causing a single cigarette to tumble out, Carl notices that she doesn't have the safety glasses on now and  her eyes are a beautiful honey gold. She takes the single cigarette before offering the box to Carl, those honey eyee piercing his skin with their gaze. He only shakes his head at the offer. The raven haired woman gives a shrug, stuffing the box back into the pocket of her leather jacket before pulling out a lighter from  same pocket.

 

 

 

Carl watches as she brings the cigarette to her lips and lights it. There's another moment of silence that follows and it's beginning to drive Carl insane. "Back there....were you really going to shoot that kid?" he questions almost hesitantly. "If I saw him as a threat, fuck yeah." she manages to say around the cigarette. "Why? You don't even know me." Carl mumbles, staring at her as if she were a foreign object.

 

 

 

Her expression goes blank for a few seconds before she's removing her cigarette and bursting out into laughter. Carl only grows more confused and slightly embarrassed for being laughed at. He scowls at the woman, cheeks burning red.

 

 

 

"Kid, I'm gonna be honest with you, if you were someone else I would've turned my head and continued on with my pratice, hell, I probably would have even laughed if the bullet didn't miss you. But the thing is, you're not some random stupid fuck on the street." She pauses, carefully  searching for the right words to say. "You have important connections, connections that could make or break my rep. I'm sure Negan would be thrilled to hear his men are looking after _his special boy_." she ends her statement with a wink and a grin so wide it must hurt. "No, Negan can't know about this." Carl is quick to interject. He knows how Negan gets when he sees so much as a scratch on him. He doesn't have time for the man's overprotective tendencies, he'll tell him on his own time.

 

 

 

The woman raises a brow at this, but says nothing more about it.

 

 

 

They both remain silent after that, the woman taking a few drags from her cigarette and Carl's foot gently tapping against the pavement being the only sounds heard. "What's your name?" Carl suddenly finds himself asking. "Kara." The woman answers unhesitatingly, almost as if she had been expecting the question. Carl bobs his head awkwardly at the knowledge as he buries his hands into the pockets of his jeans. "I'll--uh--be sure to bring your name up in conversation with him." Carl clears his throat.

 

 

 

Kara flicks her cigarette to the ground, another grin taking root on her face as she drops her heavy black combat boot down onto the stick with the force one would use to break a person's neck. She takes a step towards him and Carl has to internally applaud himself for not flinching away. The woman reaches her thumb up to wipe at the dried blood that stains his cheek before stepping back and turning around all together. Carl can only watch as Kara begins to walk away from him. "I'll see you around, Carl." she throws over her shoulder but Carl's eyes are trained on the art that litters the back of her leather jacket.

 

 

 

Two bats wrapped in bobwire meet head first, both dripping blood which form the words 'Savior' just below the bats. He stares after the woman even after she has climbed onto the back of a black dirt bike and is driving off. He can't stop seeing the bloody letters even as he blinks.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

  
The car ride home is silent for the most part. With the occasional thump of the car. Carl only stares out the window, watching as house after house pass by in  blur. He wonders to himself, if the people residing in this nneighbohood harbor dark secrets, if they do drugs or maybe sell them. _Probably no_ t he discloses the thought with a small smile, the mere thought being ludicrous.

 

 

 

"I'm really sorry about earlier." His father suddenly speaks up for the second time since entering the car. "Dad, you don't have to keep apologizing. It wasn't your finger on the tigger." Carl sighs shutting down any further conversation, his fingers dancing along his seatbelt strap as he grows tired of his father's constant apologies. Turns out, the kid that grazed him wasn't even aiming for a target. He was just freely waving his gun around. Kinda makes Carl wish Kara _had_ shot the little prick.

 

 

 

When they finally pull into the driveway of their house after a long five minutes of complete silence, well Rick's house considering Carl lives in his dorm, Carl is the first to unbuckle his seatbelt and exit the vehicle. He jogs his way up the porch before coming face to face with the front door. He uses the key that Rick keeps hidden in the mailbox to let himself inside without having to wait for said man. Once inside the comfort of his childhood home, Carl closes his eyes and lets his shoulders fall  with the weight of today's event weighing down on him. He finally acknowledges just how tired he is when he finds his only thought to be of his bed.

 

 

 

The sound of the front door closing has him opening his eyes and turning to find his dad entering the house. "Hey, Michonne just called, said she's bringing some pizza, you _down_ for a movie night?" Rick tries a light approach at conversation. Carl only gives a small smile at his father's efforts before shaking his head. "You guys go ahead without me, I think I'm just going to clean up my face and probably take a nap." he nods his head in the direction of the staircase. Rick frowns but nods his head, watching as his son walks away.

 

 

 

Just when Carl reaches the top of the staircase, he halts and turns to face his father who stands just shy of the bottom staircase. "Thanks for today dad, I had fun."

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

It's late at night and Carl can't sleep. He tossed and turned for the most part of the night, only managing an hour more of sleep before he awoke in a cold sweat, taking a nap so early in the day and sleeping for so long just might be the case. His pajama pants felt tight on him and it doesn't take him long to realize that he's as hard as a rock. Now he lies on his stomach with his face buried deep within his pillows. With a whimperish moan, he rocks his hips into the mattress hesitantly, almost as if he were testing it out first. He does it a few more times before the feeling begins to lose its appeal.

 

 

 

Rolling over onto his back, Carl gives short baited breaths as his eyes track over to the nightstand where his phone lies charging. He debates on grabbing it and calling Negan, he knows the man is awake because just a little over an hour ago the man was complaining to him, about how his workers are shit at their jobs and how he has to do everything himself, over text He stares at the phone for a few seconds before tearing his eyes away. He doesn't need Negan to get off, for fuck's sake, he's basically a grown man. With an annoyed huff at himself, he reaches his hand inside of his boxers before running his fingers teasingly across the head of his cock that's already leaking precum.

 

 

 

His breath hitches slightly as he finally wraps his hand around his length fully. The brunette gives his member a small tug that has him sprawling out a loud moan. Quickly, he covers his mouth with his other hand, eyes wide as he halts his motions. The house is silent as he waits for any indication that he woke his father. Time trickles by in a manner that is too slow to match the pace of his heart as it beats out of his chest making it so he isn't exactly sure how many minutes have passed when he deems it safe to continue.

 

 

 

He scolds himself, like Negan would, for being so careless and loud.

 

 

 

Biting down on his lip, Carl buckles his hips upward with a restrained moan sounding through his teeth. He hisses softly when he feels the flesh of his lip give away under the pressure of his teeth, the action drawing just the smallest amount of blood. He quickly swipes his tongue across the split, wiping away traces of blood. He groans soft and quietly, grown frustrated with his body's lack of response. He knows that if it were Negan, he would have came a while ago.

 

 

 

But it seems as if his body has adapted to Negan's touch and Negan's touch alone. He hates how dependent his body and mind have grown on the man, it's ridiculous. With a groan, he snatches his phone from its place on the desk. He makes quick work of entering the code and pulling up his contact list. As soon as the contact name _'asshole'_ comes into his line of view he clicks on it.

 

 

 

Dialing the number immediately. It rings for only three rings before the man is answering. "Hell-fucking-o, Negan speaking, how can I be of fucking service?" the man answers, obviously having not read the contact. "Where are you?" is the first thing that parts from his lips. "Oh well look who it is, Mr. I can't answer my fucking phone all day." the man's tone is sarcastic and Carl rolls his eyes.

 

 

 

"I've been sleep since I got home, now can you please tell me where are you?" Carl hates how needy he sounds but he can't help it. "Well since you asked so nicely, I'm at a drop, stupid fucks are late." Negan sighs, sounding stressed. Carl bites his lip before giving his dick a tug. "I need you to do something for me." he breaths out into the line softly. Negan is silent on his end, meaning that he's listening, waiting for Carl to say what he wants.

 

 

 

"Make me cum." he moans, bringing a finger up to his mouth.

 

 

"Shit kid, these fuckers could pop up at any moment and I'm not trying to get caught with my pants down, fucking literally." Negan begins to decline. "Daddy I need you." Carl whines, breath hitching in his throat as he begins to suck on his fingers, he knows it's a dirty move but he's desperate. "Fuck." Negan gives a heavy breath. "Alright, fucking fine, don't think I'm letting you live this down though." the man hisses and Carl can hear him fumbling with his belt. "What are you wearing?" Negan asks, his tone guff and rough around the edges, the sound sending a shiver down Carl's spine.

 

 

 

 

"My pajama pants and my boxers." he answers softly. "Take them off." Negan demands and even if he isn't there, Carl obeys just as quickly as he would if the man was right infront of him. "You got some lube?" Negan inquiries from his end. "No, I used my saliva." Carl answers honestly. "Look at my dirty boy." Negan chuckles into the line and his words shouldn't effect Carl the way they do.

 

 

 

 

"Fuck, I want you inside me so bad right now." Carl hisses quietly, running his slick fingers down to his hole before entering a finger. "I bet you do, you're probably fingering yourself right now, imagining that it's my dick stretching you open." Negan says into the receiver and Carl lets out a low moan, his back arching off the bed as he pushes in and out. "Tell me Carl, are you fingering yourself right now?" Negan asks, mischief clear in his tone. "Ye-yes." Carl responds adding another finger. His legs shake and his body quivers as he imagines Negan on top of him, rocking in and out.

 

 

 

 

He can hear Negan's breath grow heavier with each moan he lets out, he knows that the man is getting off to the sounds he's making and is probably jerking himself off right now. The thought of Negan in his car with his hand in his pants, seconds away from being caught, has Carl moaning even louder. He adds a third finger, this time rocking down on them. He can feel his fingers scratch just shy of his prostate, but not quite reaching it and it drives him insane. He's beginning to become frustrated because no matter how hard he tries, his fingers aren't as long as Negan's and won't hit that bundle of nerve like the other man's would.

 

 

 

 

"I bet you wished daddy's fingers were fucking into you right now." Negan teases but his voice sounds strained. Carl lets out a whimper that shortly turns into a moan. His hips buckling upward. He gasps when his fingers finally hit the bundle of nerve and he's left spilling cum onto his stomach. He pants while listening to the small grunts and moans Negan gives as he continues to get himself off.

 

 

 

 

When he finally climaxes, Carl can hear the man pant along side him. "You just made a fucking mess kid, and you're not even here." Negan curses, still panting. 

 

 

 

 

"I met one of your workers today." Carl responds with instead as he tries to regulate his breathing. "Her name was Kara, and I like her."

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I'm super sorry for the wait and hopefully the next chapter won't take too long to write. Also Kara is going to be featured in the story a bit more so get use to her lol and yeah, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
